Perfect Evening
by L'il Will
Summary: YOU CHOOSE THE CHARACTERS YOU THINK ARE BEST FOR ROMANCE!! Any straight couple you wish. They spend a lovely night alone and the male figures what love really is and why the female is the girls of his dreams.


The floor is sticky, my chair is missing an armrest, there's a man talking on a cell phone on the other side of the isle, and there's a baby behind me that won't stop crying. If there was one word I could I describe this night as; it would have to be 'perfect'. Why?, you ask. Well, the simple fact that I've got the most beautiful and kind girl that I have ever met sitting beside me. The simple fact that she is there cuts out all the problems in the world. 

I tell you, I still can't believe she's here, with me. There have been many other suitors, I'll bet billions to buttons that most of them were better than me, but she chose me. I know most of the guys who went to the digital world thought I might have not been the best there was, and I'm not entirely sure she thought I was that great at first either, and I admit, I wasn't to keen on the thought of her even being there at first, but she really grew on me during the time that we were there and I guess the same counts for visa versa.

As I turn my head to look at her and I swear, she holding it back. I never thought of her as the kind of person who would cry at the movies, especially not after our little charade when we saved the world. She really grew up in that summer, and I guess I did, too. She started out to be the kind of girl who wanted to go home but, then again, that's what we all wanted. 

We're watching one of those crummy 'chick flicks' at the old-fashioned movie theatre. I say old-fashioned because it's one of those stupid theatres that only show one movie at a time, you know, only one cinema. That's the only reason why we're at this particular movie, it was the only one showing. I must say, it's not really that bad, actually, for a 'chick flick' that is. The girls one and only love is leaving forever to avoid the evil men who want to kill him for taking them to jail, since the male protagonist is a police officer. 

She does seem to find it very sad, and it is, really. The song, 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' softly plays in the background as the couple on screen share their final kiss goodbye. I must say, it is awfully sad. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. If it were a movie, I would call it 'Depression' instead of 'Lost' like this film is named.

I have to tell you something. I have an itch. Right now, I have the biggest urge to wrap my arm around her, and hold her close to me, but I'm not entirely sure she'd go for it. Not only that, I would have to arouse up the gall, and right now, I feel like a baby. Trapped in a strange world were everything is new and exciting. But, you probably know that, that is exactly how everyone felt on our first trip to the digital world, but this is an entirely different experience. A romantic night alone with a girl is nothing at all like an adventure where you kill monsters and fight off giant monkeys and vampires. How could I ever think that they were anything alike.

When on heaven or earth is this movie going to end?! I've made dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant for nine o'clock and if we don't get there by nine-fifteen, the people there will be allowed to give out seats away. Right now, it's quarter-to-nine, and we still have to get there.

Even as the movie plays, I can't keep my eyes off of her. She's just sitting there quietly, eating the bag of popcorn I got for her and watching the characters on screen. I must say, how often does something like this happen. Two star-crossed lovers, their relationship can only end in failure and misery. 

Why do they do it? Why must they torment themselves with the pain of being together before finally saying goodbye? If I had to leave the one and only, sitting beside me, I'd probably just leave a note instead of letting the heart-breaking pain drag on and on. I would want to get it over quick and simple. But, this is a movie, it's not real and the writers sometimes make mistakes. Unless, I'm wrong. What if these two know the true meaning of love? I guess spending as much time with each other as possible and being happy and making one another happy is far greater than leaving because you're afraid. Afraid of what might happen if you don't get away from your pain as fast as you can. These guys are writers. They should know what they're doing.

You know, what? All this thinking I've been going through has really made me realise something. Love is greater than your fears. Love is stronger than that. If you really feel as if you love someone, you should spend as much time with them as you can, and make sure you make them feel happy in the time and make sure you're happy too. A person knows, or, at least, should know, better than to cut a person out of their life because they are afraid. I must say, I'd be lost without her. 

She saved my life. Not just physically, but mentally, too. Not only did she save my life several times in the digital world, if it wasn't for her, I'd be lost in a pit of loneliness and self-depression because I would feel as if there was no girl out there for me. She's the only one truly right for me. No one else even comes close to comparing to her. I pity the fools who have a girl who's lower than the one I have, so, I pity almost every person on the planet.

These are the thoughts of a man truly in love. I just hope she feels the same way about me. Well, I guess there's more than way to find out, but I have to get rid of this itch.

I loop my arm around her and rest my hand on her shoulder. She jumps at the sudden contact and looks at the ground, blushing, but I can see the shy grin etched on her face. I guess she really does like me. It's not only the fact that I have my arm around her and she actually seems to be enjoying it that makes me happy, but the fact that when she picks her head up, she doesn't rest it on the back of the seat, she leans over and lays her head on shoulder.

We stay that way until the movie ends not five minutes later. Not long enough, actually. We clear out of the cinema and head outside of the theatre into the cold, harsh night. 

We started to walk down the street to where the restaurant was situated not more than two blocks away when she starts to speak.

"Why did it take you so long to put your arms around me?" she asks.

"I wasn't sure that you wanted me to." I answer. "I wasn't sure if you actually liked me."

"Of course, I like you. Do you think I would have turned down all those other boys and said yes to you if I didn't like you. Actually...I...I kind of...love you."

"You do?! Oh God, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I really love you, too."

"I'm glad to hear that." she blushes.

I place a caring fist under her chin and slowly bring her face up to mine. Our lips gently press against each other and I just hold her there for a minute. Our arms are around each other as we share our first kiss. A moment to remember forever. I'll tell you, I'll never forget.

God, I love her so much. I hope we can be together forever. Never apart, always together.

I want to ask everyone who read this something. Who do you think these characters are. I haven't actually made them specific characters, it's for you, the reader, to decide. Please tell me who you think these characters are in a review.

So, until next time, the Will, will be signin' off.


End file.
